


oh baby

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, My Dream Jolex Future, cant tag, no beta we die like men, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Jo is sick and Alex thinks he’s discovered the reason why.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm definitely was not procrastinating when I found this in my drafts. I actually wrote this for another fandom so I tweaked it and BAM! More jolex content. I have no excuses, just this fic. Enjoy!

Saturday mornings were always slow in the Karev household. When Jo and Alex first moved into their cozy loft, Saturday’s were their mutual day off from their stressful lives at the hospital. Jo and Alex would sleep in, wake up and make waffles, and then the two of them would sit on the couch to eat and catch up. Even now that they had moved out of the loft and into an actual house, Saturdays were still for sleeping in and doing nothing all day. 

For Alex, his Saturday routine now meant waking up before Jo to have a cup of coffee on the porch by himself. The quiet of their secluded Seattle suburb soothed any of his worries from the week and he felt like starting his weekend this way helped him to focus more on his wife and their time together. 

It was a freezing Saturday in January when Alex woke up to find that he was alone in bed. He looked around for Jo, but didn’t see any sign of her in their bedroom. With a slight panic, Alex got out of bed and walked down the hallway of their home. Peeking into each room as he went, his heart began to beat unsteadily when he found no sign of his wife anywhere. 

When Alex came out to the living room, he let out a relieved breath. Jo was fast asleep on the couch with the throw blanket wrapped around her and one of their kitchen pots on the floor next to her. Alex figured she was probably sick, so he quietly walked to the kitchen to brew some tea. He moved deftly as he grabbed the things he needed for tea and ingredients for waffles just in case she found an appetite.

“Alex.”   
Alex turned his head to look towards the couch. Jo was still laying down with her eyes closed, but she had moved since he checked on her. He walked over to the couch and knelt down so he and Jo could see eye to eye.

“Hey babes, you feeling okay?”   
“No, I woke up at 5 AM puking my guts out,” Jo opened her eyes and looked at Alex briefly before leaning over and vomiting into the pot next to her. “Can you walk away? Your body wash smells awful.” 

Alex nodded and walked back to the kitchen. He was a little hurt that Jo didn’t want him around, in fact he was a bit confused because Jo had bought this body wash for him a few weeks earlier for Christmas. But he didn’t want to make her feel worse than she already did. He grabbed a tray and put the mug of green tea and a water bottle on it, along with saltine crackers. 

“I made you tea, I’m going to go shower real quick and I’ll be back,” Alex put the tray on the coffee table and walked out of the room as fast as he could so Jo wouldn’t complain about his smell. 

After Alex was done with his shower, having used Jo’s lavender scented wash instead of his own, he towelled off his hair and searched for his comb in the bathroom cabinet. He found it quickly and pulled it out, but not without knocking over everything in the cabinet. While he started to put everything back in, Alex grabbed a bright pink piece of plastic that had fallen on the floor. He looked at it with confusion until he saw what it said.

_ Pregnant.  _

Alex forgot about everything else that was still laying on the floor and walked out to the living room. He kneeled next to Jo again and tapped her shoulder lightly. Jo rubbed her eyes and then looked at Alex with a smile on her face.

“You smell nice, did you use my body wash?”   
“Yeah,” Alex laughed as Jo sniffed his hair. “You have anything you wanna tell me Jo? Like why you think I smell awful?”

Jo furrowed her brows at Alex’s questioning, then gasped when he pulled out the pregnancy test he had found. She sat up and grabbed it from him, staring for a moment before turning back to him. Alex watched her carefully, waiting for the confusion on her face to morph into happiness or shock or even anger. But Jo’s face remained confused as she looked at her husband. 

“This isn’t mine.”

+

Alex and Jo sat in their favorite booth at Ed’s Diner a week later, Scout Lincoln sitting between them happily slurping a chocolate milkshake with his parents sitting across from them. The day was just the same as any other, but there was a glint in both Karev’s eyes as they watched Amelia and Link

Alex and Jo both watched with piqued interest as Amelia ordered a full breakfast, hold the bacon and extra eggs. Her insatiable sweet tooth usually led to her ordering some sort of sugar filled pancake concoction, so her change of order didn’t go unnoticed by her friends. 

“Hey Amelia, did you perhaps leave something at our house on New Year’s,” Jo grabbed her purse from beside her and pulled out a Ziploc bag, handing it to Amelia. “Maybe… this?”

Link looked down at the bag before his eyes widened comically. He dropped his fork and turned to Amelia who was staring at the plastic bag with a look of shock. Alex and Jo looked to each other, then back to their friends, both brimming with excitement.

“Amelia, is that yours,” Link whispered as he pointed to the pregnancy test between them, Amelia nodding slowly. Link pulled his wife into a hug, a short laugh falling from his lips as he did so. “Holy shit.”

“Language! There are children here,” Alex smirked, covering Scout’s ears playfully. “More than one apparently.”

But Link couldn’t hear Alex. He was wrapped up in Amelia, hugging her, kissing her, telling her how happy he was. 

“Daddy, don’t you know girls have cooties?”

“I don’t think he cares buddy, that’s what got him here in the first place,” a hand quickly flew up to smack the back of Alex’s head. “Ow Jo!” 

+   
“What are you thinking about?”   
Alex was already laying in bed when Jo came into their room, crawling under the covers and snuggling up next to him. Her favorite thing in the world were the moments they shared together every night before bed.

“Just about Amelia and Link,” Alex looked down at Jo and ran his fingers through her hair. “Do you ever think about that?”   
“What? How weird it is that Atticus Lincoln procreated more than once?”

“No, I mean about having a baby,” Alex paused his fingers in Jo’s hair to look down at her, eyes searching her face for a reaction. 

Jo raised her eyebrows at Alex, pulling his hand into hers. They had never talked about having children, mainly she thinks because their childhoods hadn’t been a walk in the park. They’d been through a lot, even before they’d tied the knot, and they’d never been in a ’perfect’ spot to have them. But both Alex and Jo knew that when they’d bought their house five months ago, it was an unspoken agreement that kids would be in their future sometime. 

But if Jo were really honest with herself, she was  _ scared.  _ She hadn’t planned to get pregnant the first time she had been and she had never let her mind go to a place where bringing a child into the world intentionally was ever a good option. But things were different now, she had Alex a safe and stable home to bring a baby into. Despite her troubles with her own mother and her crappy childhood, Jo thought she might finally be ready to be a mom. 

“Of course I do, there’s nothing I want more in the world than to have a baby with you,” Jo grinned at Alex and kissed his hand. “How long have you been waiting to ask me that?”

“Doesn’t matter, I was just waiting for you to be ready,” Alex wound his arm tighter around Jo and pressed his forehead against her. “After everything that happened with your mom, I knew that you had to recover before you even thought of having a baby.”   
“What in the world did I do to deserve such an amazing husband,” Jo kissed Alex square on the lips and then smiled brightly at him. “I think that you and I are at the perfect spot in our lives to have a baby. What do you think?”   
“I agree, but only if we can start right now,” Alex trailed kisses all over Jo’s face as she laughed at him, the two staying in the other’s embrace all night long.

  
  



End file.
